1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displays. More specifically, the invention relates to a device for displaying a plurality of posters in an upright display position that allows the user to easily view the posters, remove and replace the posters, and that reduces potential damage to the posters.
2. Related Art
Presently, when posters are sold, one manner in which they are typically displayed is by placing them in holders designed to hold two posters back to back and that are pivotally mounted at their back end to allow a potential purchaser to flip through the selections. These devices are relatively expensive and bulky limiting the selection of available posters. Further, use of the devices at conventions is impractical, difficult, and costly because transporting the bulky device requires a relatively large truck and reduces the space available for transporting product.
Another manner of displaying posters is to simply stack the posters on a table and allow the patrons to sort through the posters. However, this method is inconvenient and often results in damage to the posters and lost inventory.
Yet another method of displaying posters is to mount each of the posters to a piece of stiff cardboard, or other backing, designed to keep the poster straight and protected. The posters with the backing are then placed in a box-like structure with the posters and backing resting on a bottom edge. The potential purchaser may then flip through the available selections. Although this method of displaying posters is relatively space efficient, the backing does significantly increase the space required for the display and transport of the posters. Additionally, the cost of the backing material makes its use for less expensive posters impractical; and the labor required to attach each of the posters to the backing increases the cost of the posters and decreases the usefulness of the display method.
Displaying the posters vertically in a box-like structure without a backing material has been impractical to date primarily because the posters bend and their weight exerts a force against the bottoms of the posters pushing the bottoms together. Thus, the posters are difficult to pull from the display resulting tearing of the posters and the pulling of a plurality of posters (either fully or partially) from the device at one time. Further, replacement of the posters into the display is difficult, or impossible, due to the bunching of the poster bottoms. Accordingly, the posters pulled from such a display are often simply set aside resulting in a disorderly display area and damage to the posters. Therefore, displaying posters in this manner is not practical, effective, or cost efficient.
A seldom used technique for displaying posters is to simply mount the posters to the walls and provide the posters to the customer from inventory when purchased. However, this method requires substantial wall space, limits the available selection, and is impractical for conventions.
Thus, there remains a need for a cost effective, space efficient manner of displaying posters for sale.